In recent years, from the standpoint of resource usage by recycle, there is an increasing demand for an image forming and eliminating apparatus for enabling elimination of an image from a sheet with the image formed and reuse of the sheet. An apparatus for eliminating an image from a sheet with the image formed is disclosed in, for example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 8-6446.
However, even if the image is eliminated, whether the sheet itself with the image formed can be reused or not is not clear. Furthermore, after elimination, whether the image on the sheet is eliminated or not is unknown.